Rijksmonumentnummer 526096
Inleiding CELLENGEBOUW (KOEPEL), ontwerp uit 1883 van J.F. Metzelaar. De koepel ligt tussen het administratiegebouw (II) aan de oostkant en het dienstgebouw (IV) aan de westkant en is met deze gebouwen verbonden door een tweelaagse gang. In 1995 wordt in de koepel een ronde douchetoren opgetrokken, met een mantel van glazen bouwstenen. Omschrijving Het vierlaagse gebouw met koepeldak en zolder heeft een ronde plattegrond met een diameter van 63 meter. Het geheel is afgedekt met een koepeldak wat de totale hoogte op 37,90 meter brengt. In de vier windstreken zijn tegen het gebouw aan torens gesitueerd die reiken tot de geboorte van het koepeldak. Van deze torens zijn er twee opgenomen in de verbindingsgangen met respectievelijk het administratie- en het dienstgebouw. Gezien de uniforme uitvoering van het gebouw wordt met de beschrijving van één van de torens en een travee met celramen volstaan. Tussen twee torens in bezit het gebouw dertien traveeën met celramen. Het opgaande werk over vier bouwlagen bestaat uit hardgrauwe baksteen in waalformaat gemetseld in kruisverband. Het geheel staat op een plint van klinkers. Hierover ligt, uitkragend op hardstenen consoles, een hardstenen goot. Aan deze goot is een smeedijzeren hekwerk bevestigd. Vanaf deze goot is een aankapping gemaakt naar de geboorte van het koepelkap. De kap over de zolder is gedekt met vlak zink tussen opstaande roeven. De koepel is gedekt met zinken platen in ruitvorm (losanges) tussen 28 halfronde roeven. Het gedeelte van de kap vanaf net onder de bovenste rij dakvensters tot aan de lichtlantaarn is gedekt met vlak zink tussen opstaande roeven. Alle roeven zijn eveneens met zink bedekt. In de aankapping zijn veertien en in de koepel in totaal achtentwintig vlakke dakvensters aangebracht. Boven op de koepel is een veertienzijdige lantaarn geplaatst waarvan de verticale en schuine gedeelten met glas gevuld zijn. De kap hiervan is afgedekt met lood en bekroond met een koperen piron. Op elke verdieping zijn in totaal 52 raamopeningen uitgespaard. Hierin zijn gietijzeren vensters op een gietijzeren lekdorpel geplaatst waarin gegoten ijzeren ramen met tienruits roedenverdeling zijn afgehangen. Onder elk celraam zijn twee openingen uitgespaard die zijn voorzien van een roostertje. Aan de uiterste zijkanten is een ijzeren plaatje gebruikt om het suizen van de wind tegen te gaan. Op de derde verdieping van de vijfde, elfde en twaalfde travee is al tijdens de bouw een groter gietijzeren raam met een twintigruits verdeling geplaatst. De torens zijn voor eenderde gedeelte opgenomen in de koepel. Op de voorgevel na zijn de gevels blind uitgevoerd. De hoeken van de torens zijn vanaf ongeveer een meter boven het maaiveld, waar een hardstenen blok de overgang vormt, voorzien van een gemetselde kraal, die doorloopt tot aan het niveau van de gootlijst. Hier is een hardstenen band in het metselwerk opgenomen. Op dit niveau is een uitkraging gemaakt door middel van een hardstenen band op dito consoles. Een rondgaande hardstenen holkeellijst met daarboven gemetselde kantelen bekroont de torens aan voor- en zijkanten. De kantelen zijn afgedekt met hardstenen platen. Achter de kantelen ligt een plat dak dat met zink is afgewerkt. Op het niveau van de eerste verdieping bevindt zich in de torens een raam gelijk aan de celramen van de koepel. Bij alle vier de torens is, op het niveau van de onderdorpels van de vensters op de derde verdieping, een hardstenen band ingemetseld waarop een, over twee verdiepingen doorlopend, venster is geplaatst. Het venster is als groot kruisvenster in hardsteen uitgevoerd. Een tweede hardstenen band is ingemetseld op het niveau van de onderdorpels van de vensters van de vierde verdieping van het cellengebouw. Deze band ligt gelijk aan de bovendorpel van het cellengebouw. In het metselwerk boven het venster is een spitsboog van gele steen gemetseld. In deze boog een halfrond vast venster. Tussen de bovenste hardstenen band en de uitkraging op consoles zijn drie kleine "schietsleuven" in het metselwerk ingemetseld. Drie ronde "schietgaten" zijn ingemetseld in de strook metselwerk onder de holkeellijst. Deze uitsparingen zijn in de zijgevels ook toegepast, zij het dat er daar slechts twee van elk zijn aangebracht. De dakbedekking van de kappen werd uitgevoerd in zink no. 15 van de Vieille-Montagne te Luik. Voor de loodbedekking van de lantaarn werd 60-ponds lood verwerkt. De strekken en bogen van de muuropeningen en vlechtingen onder de dakrand zijn in gele baksteen van gelijk formaat gemetseld. Het voegwerk is platvol uitgevoerd waarbij de stootvoegen zijn gesneden. De banden in het metselwerk en de goot zijn in hardsteen uitgevoerd. De oorspronkelijke kleurstelling bestond waarschijnlijk uit lichtgrijze ramen op een okerkleurige onderdorpel. De tralies werden lichtgrijs geschilderd. De centrale hal van het cellengebouw heeft een middenlijn van 53 meter met een hoogte van 30,40 meter. De hal is overspannen door een dubbel beschoten kap van geklonken ijzeren spanten, waarop in het midden de veertienzijdige lichtlantaarn is geplaatst. De begane grond van de hal was oorspronkelijk toegankelijk vanuit de vier windrichtingen. Nu slechts allen vanuit het administratiegebouw in het oosten en het dienstgebouw in het westen. In de hal zijn vier gietijzeren wenteltrappen geplaatst, die direct toegang geven tot de galerijen op de eerste, tweede en derde verdieping. De vloer van de hal bestaat uit een 0,20 meter dikke laag beton waarop een afwerking van asfalt is aangebracht. Wanden. Het muurwerk van de hal is aaneengesloten rondgemetseld in gele Waalsteen en afgewisseld met banden van "Utrechtse gevel grauwe moppen". De strekken boven de doorgangen en de deurkozijnen zijn eveneens in deze steen uitgevoerd. De in afwijkende steen uitgevoerde speklagen zijn, gerekend vanaf de vloer, als volgt verdeeld: de eerste tot en met de vierde; de elfde; de zeventiende tot en met de negentiende; de vijfentwintigste; de éénendertigste tot en met de drie-en-dertigste; de ééenveertigste en de zesenveertigste tot en met de twee-en-vijftigste. De geboorte van de kap wordt aangegeven door 0,20 meter uitgemetselde architraaf en kroonlijst, waartussen halfsteens terugliggende panelen afgewisseld door halfsteens vooruitspringende pilasters. Midden tussen elk pilasterpaar is een spantbeen geplaatst op een hardstenen console ter hoogte van de bovenste laag van "Utrechtse gevel grauwe moppen". In totaal bezit de kap achtentwintig spantbenen, gelijkmatig verdeeld over de binnenmuur aan de centrale hal. De rondgaande wand bezit 56 deurtraveeën. Elk travee bestaat op vier niveaus uit een in de muur opgenomen deurkozijn waarin een grenenhouten dubbel opgeklampte deur is afgehangen. Aan de buitenzijde is de deur verder voorzien van een "spioneerinrichting", te weten een gegoten ijzeren plaat met een kijkglaasje en een draaibaar klepje. Hieronder is in de deur een schaftgat met slot. Aan de binnenzijde is deze deur voorzien van een ijzeren plaat die met 33 klinkbouten door en door is bevestigd. Op elk niveau is aan vier zijden een geschuurd hardstenen fonteintje met spatstuk (petit granit de l'Ourthe) gedeeltelijk in het muurwerk ingemetseld. Op elk niveau zijn aan vier zijden getoogde doorgangen naar de achtergelegen trappenhuizen. Het bestek vermeldt slechts dat de architaaf, kroonlijst, pilasters en de verdiepte panelen tussen de pilasters moesten worden afgestreken met cement en gekleurd. Uit de oorspronkelijke situatie is af te leiden dat de architaaf, kroonlijst en pilasters eenzelfde kleurige afwerking, mogelijk oker, hadden. Het terugliggende vlak is mogelijk wit gekleurd en werd omgeven door een lijst van rode geprofileerde baksteen en een vlak gele steen. De consoles onder de spanten zijn gelijk in kleur aan het terugliggende vlak. Het oorspronkelijke kleurbeeld gaf dus waarschijnlijk een okerkleurige geverfde architaaf, kroonlijst en pilasters te zien. De vlakken tussen de architaaf, kroonlijst en pilasters bestonden uit een terugliggende glad wit vlak met daar omheen een lijst van rode geprofileerde baksteen en een vlak van gele steen. De okerkleurige spantbenen zijn geplaatst op mogelijk wit geverfde consoles. Verder vermeldt het bestek slechts, dat de celdeuren en kozijnen gegrond en van een deklaag voorzien moeten worden. Kleuronderzoek aan de nog resterende oorspronkelijke celdeuren en kozijnen, in het dienstgebouw op de begane grond, gaf de volgende afwerklagen te zien (van oorspronkelijke- naar huidige toestand): -deuren en kozijnen: sterk vervuild oker/donkergroen/wit/grijs/wit. Uit de oorspronkelijke situatie is af te leiden dat het kozijn een lichtere tint had dan de deur. Het oorspronkelijke kleurbeeld gaf dus waarschijnlijk een oker geverfd kozijn te zien waarin een in donkerder tint oker geverfde celdeur werd afgehangen. Galerijen. De galerijen zijn opgebouwd uit uitkragende U-profielen die aan de voorzijden zijn gekoppeld met gelijkvormige liggers. Op de U-profielen zijn hardstenen platen (petit granit de l'Ourthe), van 2,98 x 1,10 meter en 0,05 meter dik, als loopvlak aangebracht. Bij de vier vrijstaande spiltrappen is de galerijvloer meteen rechthoekig bordes op de spil aangesloten. Aan de galerij is een balustrade van 1,00 meter hoog bevestigd, opgebouwd uit een leuning van T-vormig profiel op gesmeed ijzeren stijlen. Tussen de ongeveer 0,90 meter hart op hart geplaatste stijlen zijn twee rondijzeren horizontale spijlen aangebracht. Het bestek vermeldt slechts dat het ijzerwerk tweemaal overgeverfd moest worden. Kleuronderzoek gaf volgende afwerklagen te zien: -grijs/zwart. Het oorspronkelijke kleurbeeld gaf dus waarschijnlijk een grijs geverfde balustrade en ondersteuningsconstructie te zien. Kap. De ijzeren koepelkap heeft een diameter van 53 meter en een hoogte van ongeveer 21 meter. De kap wordt gevormd door 28 halfspanten aan de voet rustend op het muurwerk van de binnengevel van de centrale hal en in de nok verbonden met een grote ijzeren ring. Op die ring rusten veertien spantjes die met elkaar de ondersteuning vormen voor de veertienzijdige lichtkoepel. Een halfspant is opgebouwd uit hoek- en plaatijzer dat aaneen geklonken is tot een gekromde spant met I-vormige doorsnede. Het lijf van de ligger is als een rasterwerk uitgevoerd. De halfspanten zijn onderling verbonden door zeven, identiek samengestelde ijzeren gordingen waarop houten gordingen zijn bevestigd. Over de houten gordingen is een houten beschot aangebracht. De muurplaten, de onder- en bovengordingen, stijlen en buiten-dakbeschieting zijn gemaakt van dennenhout. Voor de binnenbeschieting is coperwijks vurenhout gebruikt en voor de omtimmering van de vakken van de binnenbeschieting, tussen de gordingen en de spanten, is een hollijst van Amerikaans grenenhout toegepast. De binnenbeschieting is diagonaalgewijs verwerkt waarbij elk van in richting haaks op het naastliggende is uitgevoerd. Tussen de derde en de vierde alsmede tussen de zesde en de zevende gording zijn in totaal 28 dakramen aangebracht. De dakramen zijn uit grenenhout opgebouwd en zijn door drie roeden in vier stroken verdeeld. Hierin is blank glas aangebracht. De spantjes van de lichtkoepel zijn in de nok gekoppeld door een kleine ijzeren ring. Aan deze ring is een ijzeren plaat gehangen die met trekstangen aan de grote ijzeren ring is gekoppeld. Tussen de grenenhouten stijlen en regels is liggend en staand blankglas aangebracht. Het bestek vermeldt slechts dat het beschot, de lantaarn en de dakramen moesten worden gevernist. Dit is niet gecontroleerd. Uit de oorspronkelijk situatie is wel af te leiden dat het beschot een lichtere tint had dan de geprofileerde lijst, terwijl de spanten en gordingen weer lichter zijn dan de geprofileerde lijst. Gezien het kleurbeeld dat in 1909-10 bij de eerste schilderbeurt na de oplevering werd aangebracht, is te veronderstellen dat de spanten en gordingen van oudsher een okerkleurige afwerking hebben gehad. Over de kleur van de geprofileerde lijst is geen zekerheid te krijgen. Het oorspronkelijke kleurbeeld gaf dus waarschijnlijk een okerkleurig geverfde ijzerconstructie waar binnen in de vakken een gevernist beschot met een donkere (wellicht geverniste) omlijsting. Spiltrappen. Vrijstaand in de ruimte zijn vier spiltrappen geplaatst die de galerijen onderling verbinden. Om een gesmede of gegoten spil zijn per verdieping 18 gietijzeren treden me aangegoten spilkoker geschoven. Aan de buitenzijde steunen de treden op elkaar door een aangegoten voet, waar doorheen de stijlen van de leuning met bouten bevestigd zijn. De ruimte tussen spil en de spilkokers van de treden is met specie gevuld. Aan de trappen is een leuning van 1,10 meter hoog bevestigd, opgebouwd uit een rond-ijzeren buis op ronde stijlen. Tussen de stijlen zijn twee rondijzeren spijlen aangebracht. Het bestek vermeldt slechts dat het ijzerwerk tweemaal overgeverfd moest worden. Kleuronderzoek gaf volgende afwerklagen te zien: -grijs/zwart. Het oorspronkelijke kleurbeeld gaf dus waarschijnlijk grijs geverfde spiltrappen te zien. Cellengebouw - cellenring. Het cellengebouw bevat in totaal 204 cellen, gelijk verdeeld over de begane grond en de drie verdiepingen. Op de begane grond lagen noordelijk en zuidelijk van de doorgang naar het administratiegebouw, respectievelijk het vertrek voor de directeur arbeid en voor de onderwijzer, tevens bibliotheek. De op de drie verdiepingen rondgaande galerij geeft toegang tot de cellen. De cirkel die de cellen vormen, is in vier gelijke delen van elk dertien cellen verdeeld door de trappenhuizen in de vier in de buitenmuur geplaatste torens. De opzet van het gebouw is grotendeels bepaald door de constructieve gevolgen van de toepassing van een koepeldak. De spatkrachten die optreden in de kap worden opgevangen door de gemetselde muren van de cellenring. Hierover worden die krachten, grotendeels via steunberen op het zolderniveau en het in het muurwerk opgenomen ringanker en in mindere mate via de stijve vloerconstructie, verdeeld over de buiten- en binnenmuren en afgeleid naar de fundering. Cel. De cellen, met een oppervlak van ongeveer 11 vierkante meter, zijn trapeziumvormig. De breedte bij de deur bedraagt ongeveer 2,50 meter en bij het raam 2,90 meter, terwijl de diepte 4 meter is. De vloer bestaat uit een portlandcementvloer op met beton afgevlakte gemetselde gewelven. Als afwerking werd dit tweemaal met parafijnolie ingesmeerd. De binnenmuren zijn anderhalve steen en het binnenspouwblad een halve steen dik. De wand aan de zijde van de centrale hal is rond gemetseld terwijl de de overige recht zijn opgetrokken. Dit muurwerk is gemetseld in schoon werk van gele Waalsteen en afgewisseld met banden van "Utrechtse gevel grauwe moppen". De strekken boven de deur- en raamkozijnen zijn in dezelfde steen uitgevoerd. Rond de vensteropening is een omlijsting van afwisselend een kop en een strek breed gevormd. De banden van grauwe steen zijn als volgt verdeeld, in het binnenspouwblad van de buitenmuur een onderlaag van twaalf stenen hoog en in de overige muren een onderlaag van drie stenen hoog. In de buitenwand is een venteropening uitgespaard. Hierin is een smeedijzeren venster groot 1,21 x 0,78 meter op een gegoten ijzeren raamdorpel geplaatst. Daarin is een gegoten ijzeren raam met een tienruits verdeling afgehangen. In dit raam is een roodkoperen ventilatieraampje aangebracht, dat naar binnen klapbaar is tussen gegalvaniseerd ijzeren wangen. De onderste ramen waren oorspronkelijk voorzien van blankglas, de bovenste van fijn-geribt Hartley-glas, beide in dubbele dikte. Ventilatie is mogelijk door twee openingen in de binnenmuur naar de hal. Zolder. Vanaf de bovenste galerij, is via een rechte ijzeren trap met ajour gewerkte treden de zolder bereikbaar. Een ijzeren hek met een blad sluit de toegang af. De zolder loopt over de bovenste verdieping van de cellenring en wordt gevormd door steunberen tegen de binnenmuur waarover een vlak dak is gelegd. De steunberen zijn voorzien van een ovaalvormige doorgang. Langs de zijde van de binnenmuur lopen twee ijzeren trekstangen om de spatkrachten van de spanten ter plaatse van de steunberen gelijkmatig te verdelen. Als trekstangen zijn, uit bandstaal samengestelde, hoekprofielen gebruikt. Waardering Het cellengebouw is van algemeen belang. Het maakt deel uit van een complex met cultuurhistorische waarden: het is van belang als bijzondere uitdrukking van de ontwikkeling van de rechtspraak en de visie van de overheid op de omgang met gedetineerden in de late negentiende eeuw; het is van belang als bijzondere uitdrukking van de typologische ontwikkeling van de gevangenis met nevengebouwen, in het bijzonder de uitwerking van het panopticale type; het is van belang als bijzondere uitdrukking van de technische ontwikkeling van de constructies in ijzer en hout; het is van belang wegens de innovatieve waarde. Het heeft architectuurhistorische waaren: het is van belang voor de geschiedenis van de architectuur en bouwtechniek vanwege de toepassing van voor de tijd geavanceerde technische mogelijkheden; het is van belang als voorbeeld van de toepassing van stijlelementen uit het verleden voor het representeren van de waardigheid van de rechtspraak en de gestrengheid in de bestraffing van gedetineerden; het is van bijzonder belang in het oeuvre van de architecten J.F. en W.C. Metzelaar; het is van belang wegens de hoogwaardige esthetische kwaliteiten van het ontwerp; het is van belang wegens de bijzondere samenhang tussen exterieur- en interieuronderdelen. Het heeft ensemblewaarden: het is van belang als essentieel onderdeel van een groter geheel, de singelbebouwing en de stadsuitleg van Breda, die cultuurhistorisch, architectuurhistorisch en stedenbouwkundig van nationaal belang is; het heeft bijzondere betekenis, verbonden met de ontwikkeling van de stad en heeft tevens betekenis voor het aanzien van de stad. Gaafheid/herkenbaarheid: het is van belang wegens de architectonische gaafheid van ex- en interieur; het is van belang wegens de architectonische kwaliteit en de samenhang van de samenstellende onderdelen (hoofd- en bijgebouwen, hekwerken, e.d.). Zeldzaamheid: het is van belang als onderdeel van een belangwekkende en samenhangende typologische reeks van gebouwen die hiërarchisch gezien uiteenlopen van gevangenis en gerechtsgebouw tot dienstwoningen met als visueel en functioneel hoogtepunt het koepelvormige cellengebouw, waarvan er in ons land slechts drie gebouwd zijn. Category:Rijksmonument